Песнь о Любви
by Victoria Elner
Summary: Другая цепь событий в Двух Башнях с того момента, как Арагорн падает со скалы. По иронии судьбы, несмотря на название, даже отдаленно не является фиком по песне. Арагорн&Леголас СЛЕШ, АВ
1. Глава I

_**Название:** Песнь о Любви A Song of Love_

_**Автор: **Anne Higgins (__ahiggins4537 sbcglobal. net_

_**Сайт: **http/ www. angelfire. com / nb / annehiggins / warn. html _

_**Перевод:** Victoria Elner _

_**Бета: **Ольга В._

_**Гамма:** Вера Логинова _

_**Категория: **АВ (альтернативная вселенная), первый раз_

_**Фэндом: **"Властелин Колец"_

_**Пейринг:** Арагорн/Леголас_

_**Рейтинг:** NC-17_

_**Спойлеры:** "Две Башни"_

_**Краткое содержание: **Другая цепь событий в "Двух Башнях" с того момента, как Арагорн падает со скалы. По иронии судьбы, несмотря на название, даже отдаленно не является фиком по песне._

_**Статус: **закончено_

_**Отказ:** Не мое, не претендую, не извлекаю выгоду._

_**Разрешение автора получено. **_

**Песнь о Любви**

Часть I.

"Нет!" - Леголас стоял на краю обрыва, наблюдая за водой далеко внизу. - "Арагорн… Нет… Он не может умереть! Он не может… Нет… Ему хотелось выть, но он не мог произнести ни слова. Нет. Нет! Нет…"

Король Теоден и Гимли подошли к нему. Лишь долю секунды они, казалось, разделяли его горе, но потом они заговорили о том, что надо двигаться дальше и оставить мертвых здесь. Он с ужасом посмотрел на Теодена. "Они не будут искать Арагорна? Не убедятся в том, что тот, действительно, мертв? Не позволят Леголасу хотя бы взглянуть на него в последний раз?"

Он подумал о том, чтобы отказаться, но, даже пребывая в глубокой скорби, он оставался воином и понимал, почему они должны продолжать двигаться. Теоден отошел. Леголас знал, что должен последовать за ним, но он повернулся и вновь взглянул на реку внизу.

"Пожалуйста, Арагон. Пожалуйста." Его душа молила, в то время как он искал глазами хоть какой-нибудь знак того, что человек пережил падение. Но там ничего не было. Холод охватил его - это было началом агонии, которую ни один эльф не мог ни вынести, ни пережить. Он практически шагнул с обрыва, чтобы закончить все быстро, но он еще не достаточно отчаялся, чтобы забыть о Гимли, стоящем неподалеку.

Если даже гном не умрет, пытаясь остановить его, он всю жизнь будет винить себя в том, что не успел. Нет, ради своего друга он будет жить так долго, как только сможет.

Еще один долгий взгляд на реку, и он мысленно сказал то, чего никогда не произносил в слух: "Я люблю тебя всем сердцем. Я люблю тебя".

Он отвернулся и последовал за Гимли к их лошади. Он помог гному взобраться в седло, затем сам сел впереди. Холод уступил место боли, когда он направил лошадь вперед. Ему не долго осталось.

Тьма застлала разум Арагорна, но вскоре медленно уступила место свету. Картины, похожие на сны, но до боли напоминающие реальность, проигрывались в его мозгу.

Арвен и Элронд. Его невеста и ее отец спорили о ее судьбе. Она настаивала на том, чтобы остаться здесь, но ее отец хотел, чтобы она покинула Средиземье и отправилась в Валинор. Этого же хотел Арагорн.

Он сказал ей о своем желании. Он попрощался перед тем, как уйти в поход, и он имел в виду именно это. Он любил ее. Он, действительно, любил ее. Но если глаза его не обманывали, то он, просто, избавлял ее от лишних страданий. Он должен был сказать ей правду. Он любил ее, но не достаточно сильно. Если он останется, то он женится на ней. Разве у него был выбор? Остаться рядом с ним для нее было верной смертью, он не мог оставить ее в таком положении. "Уходи, Арвен. Нам не суждено быть вместе".

К его удивлению, Элронд был с ним согласен. Он рассказал своей дочери о ее судьбе – видеть, как Арагорн стареет, а затем умирает, в то время как она остается молодой, бессмертной. В конце концов, она будет скитаться по земли в полном одиночестве, без мужа и без своего народа, который мог бы ее утешить. Одиночество, не боль утраты, со временем убьет ее. Нет, им не суждено быть вместе. Ни один не любил другого достаточно сильно.

Картина переменилась, и Арвен оказалась среди эльфов, покидающих Ривенделл и направляющихся к побережью. Облегчение проникло сквозь темноту вокруг него. Все кончилось. Она будет жить среди своего народа и найдет любовь, которую заслуживает.

Он ни о чем не жалел. Он понимал, что его конец близок, но утешался мыслью, что новость о его кончине от ран, а не от старости, не убьет Арвен.

Давай. Забери меня. Я готов.

Как по команде мрак начал сгущаться, но пустота, которая следовала за ним, не наступала. Он начал раздражаться. Похоже, его судьбу не перехитришь.

Подчинившись, он постарался очнуться. Тьма упрямо сопротивлялась ему. Не забирая, но и не отпуская, она продолжала удерживать его. "Эльфийское проклятие", - промелькнуло в его сознании. У него не было времени на эти игры.

Арвен появилась рядом с ним и начала целовать. Он ощущал ее присутствие сильнее, чем хотел. Не сон, а связь. Унаследовав от отца некоторые целительские способности, она, почувствовав его борьбу, пришла к нему. Нет.

Силой воли он оттолкнул ее. Их судьбы больше не переплетались. Ее глаза наполнились слезами, но она кивнула и пропала.

Губы ласкали его, но без непосредственной близости. Его разум поддался фантазии, которую он долго отрицал из-за страха за Арвен, это позволило ему расслабиться. Леголас. У короля должна быть королева. Наследник. Он смерился со своей судьбой настолько, что отказался от любви, которая не дала бы ему ни того, ни другого, и остался с Арвен. Но его сердце подсказывало ему, что есть вещи, от которых нельзя отказаться так просто.

Если он выживет, станет королём Гондора, то он назначит наследника, а не родит.

Род королей прервется, но зато тот, кого он любит, будет рядом.

Эта мысль придала ему сил, и он открыл глаза, обнаружив лошадь, обнюхивающую его.

Работы в Пещерах Хельма было достаточно. Уход за ранеными, укрепление стен. Боль неуклонно росла, но он сосредоточился на том, что было необходимо сделать, и продолжал дышать.

Леголас осмелился мечтать о быстрой смерти в бою. Он повернулся, чтобы помочь другому, а оказалось, что помочь уже и некому. Гимли похлопал его по руке:

- Пора отдохнуть, мальчик! – сказал он.

Мальчик. В любое другое время он бы рассмеялся. Он видел более 2,000 весен, а этот гном называет его мальчиком. Он будет по этому скучать. Он грустно улыбнулся Гимли.

- Я бы хотел дожить до конца, мой друг, - сказал он.

Его очень огорчала мысль о том, что гном останется один, но этого было недостаточно, чтобы удержать его здесь.

С тихим всхлипом он упал.

Темнота начала проникать в его сознание, но ему предстояло еще многое вытерпеть перед тем, как забыться навсегда.

Руки подхватили его, полу волоча, полу неся его в угол, в котором он сможет прилечь.

Что случилось? – спросила Эовин.

Гимли взглянул сначала на племянницу Теодена, а потом снова на Леголаса:

Арагорн…

Его глаза заволокла пелена, и два лица, склонившиеся над ним, казалось, были очень-очень далеко.

Да, - вздохнул Леголас.

Дурак, а не эльф! – упрек Гимли донесся откуда-то издалека, но в его словах было горе, а не гнев.

Леголас удивил самого себя, натянуто улыбнувшись.

- Я не понимаю, - снова Эовин.

Она нравилась Леголасу, она разделила его боль, когда узнала, что Арагорн принадлежит другой. То была боль, с которой он жил с самого первого своего взгляда на "вынужденного" наследника трона Гондора. Но она казалась старше, будто всегда была с ним. И все же это был не смертельный удар. Он смог бы жить, зная, что его любимый жив и счастлив. Дружбы было достаточно, чтобы быть довольным, если не счастливым. Но смерть была не чем иным, как и его концом тоже.

- Эльфы не переживают тех, кого любят, - сказал ей Гимли.

Ну и кто теперь был дураком. Он хотел сказать Гимли, что тот не так все понял. Эльфы всегда переживали тех, кого любили. Просто, иногда, сердечная боль эльфа была настолько велика, что он умирал. Он хотел поиздеваться над ним, но все, что они от него услышали, был болезненный выдох.

Эовин была ошеломлена:

Он и лорд Арагорн?

Да. Во всем Средиземье не найдется больших дураков, влюбленных друг в друга и при этом, готовых это отрицать!

Что? Но слабость не позволила ответить на это негодующим взглядом. Он хорошо хранил свой секрет, а сердце Арагорна принадлежало Арвен.

Гимли похлопал его по руке:

Мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы хоть недолго были счастливы до того, как тебе бы пришлось так страдать, мальчик.

Хотелось. Столько всего хотелось. Но времени уже не было. Арагорн…

Арагорн въехал во внутренний двор великой крепости и слез с лошади настолько грациозно, насколько это позволяло его израненное тело. Голоса людей вокруг были для него неясным гулом, повторявшим снова и снова, что он был жив. Он прекрасно знал об этом. Ни во сне, ни в другой жизни нельзя испытывать такую боль.

Где он? Я его прибью! Дайте-ка пройти! – Гимли смог перекричать толпу.

Арагорн повернулся, увидев, что толпа расступается, и немедленно оказался в объятиях гнома, больше напоминающих тиски. Но это длилось лишь долю секунды.

Давай, приятель, поторопись. Я думаю, у нас еще есть время.

Время?

Леголас. Он увядает.

"Нет".

Он был ранен?

Только твоей потерей.

О боги, каким он был слепцом.

Где? – спросил он.

Гимли кивнул в сторону массивных дверей наверху.

Арагорн обнаружил, что еще может бежать. Он распахнул огромные двери, быстро осматривая залу за ними. Копна золотых волос в дальнем углу привлекла его внимание. Эовин сидела подле Леголаса, промокая его лицо влажной тканью.

Глаза Леголаса были открыты, но, похоже, он уже ничего не замечал вокруг себя. Из всего того, что Элронд рассказывал ему, Арагорн сделал вывод, что это не могло происходить так быстро в отсутствии каких-либо ранений. У него должно было быть еще время.

Он пересек комнату, ожидая самого наихудшего. Так близко к смерти. Слишком близко, чтобы его вернуть?

Леголас, - простонал он, упав на колени рядом с раненым эльфом. – О, пожалуйста, не делай этого.

Как остановить это? Он не знал, что делать.

Повинуясь инстинкту, он усадил Леголаса на колени и прижал к себе. Он начал целовать холодные щеки, гладить золотые волосы, шептать мольбы в остроконечные уши.

Я здесь. Не покидай меня. Во имя всех богов, не покидай меня. Я здесь. Я люблю тебя. Я здесь. Останься. Я люблю тебя.

Леголас становился все холоднее и холоднее. Слезы текли по щекам Арагорна, он поцеловал не отвечающие губы. Ничего.

Ужас обернулся яростью, его руки сжали безвольные плечи.

Черт тебя подери! – закричал он. – Не делай этого!

Он начал трясти Леголаса, при этом золотые волосы метались из стороны в сторону, походя на вспышки солнечного света.

Он начал сходить с ума от горя. Он был человеком. Он переживет это, и его чертова судьба не даст ему пасть в битве. Нет. Нет. Нет.

Не. Смей. Оставлять. Меня!

Сдавленный вздох, который мог быть последним, заставил Арагорна замереть.

Леголас? – прошептал он.

Ар… Арагорн?

Никакая музыка никогда не доставляла ему большего удовольствия.

Да, я здесь, - простонал он и снова обнял эльфа.

Он спрятал лицо на плече эльфа и начал рыдать, когда сильные тонкие руки обвились вокруг него.

Он чувствовал, как стройное тело рядом дрожало, и понимал, что не один он плачет.

Как? – прошептал Леголас.

Это его чертова удача, - проворчал Гимли подозрительно слезливым голосом. – Кому как не тебе знать, что никакой орочий зверь не будет причиной его смерти.

Он улыбнулся и отодвинулся, чтобы взглянуть в лицо Леголасу. Мокрое от слез, как он и подозревал, но цвет вернулся, а взгляд, полный радости и изумления, делал его самым прекрасным существом, которое Арагорн когда-либо видел.

Ты сказал, что любишь меня, - прошептал Леголас, но, должно быть, гном все же услышал.

Теперь это самый известный секрет во всем Средиземье, - фыркнул он.

Леголас нахмурился, а Арагорн использовал этот момент, чтобы свирепо взглянуть на гнома. Все должны были думать, что его сердце принадлежит…

Но Арвен? – спросил Леголас.

Для нее всегда найдется место в моем сердце, но ты - мое сердце.

А ты – мое.

Гном фыркнул еще раз:

Ну, раз все разрешилось благополучно, может, мы вернемся к войне?

Арагорн вздохнул и прошептал на ухо эльфу на коленях так, чтобы только он его услышал:

Я бы увез тебя далеко-далеко и занимался бы с тобой любовью днями, если бы мог.

Но у него не было времени, да и сил тоже.

Скоро, - пообещал Леголас и поцеловал его.

Долгий глубокий поцелуй, который прогнал усталость. Потом они помогли друг другу подняться. Как Гимли точно подметил, целая армия врагов ждала их. Все остальное придется отложить на потом.

Леголасу было страшно. Ему казалось, что его будущее – это скорая смерть. Казалось, что возвращение Арагорна – это всего лишь злая шутка жестоких богов. Несколько счастливых моментов, за которые придется заплатить кровью и жизнью. Арагорн умрет сегодня. Все в этой крепости умрут. Кроме Леголаса.

Уверенность в том, что он еще раз выживет, чтобы умереть от разбитого сердца, толкала его на необдуманные поступки. Он высказался не мудро, разозлив Арагорна и вызвав ярость других людей. Ему было больно. Арагорн ушел, оставив его серди тех, кто не переживет этой ночи.

Все было бесполезно, и это заставляло его сердце, которое будет причиной его смерти, биться слишком быстро. Он блуждал по крепости, пытаясь найти место, где можно было бы подумать и немного успокоиться, чтобы извиниться.

Через несколько часов он снова стоял в главной зале на том самом месте, где Арагорн обнимал его. Возможно, это все, что когда-либо будет между ними. Эта мысль заставила его вздрогнуть. Любовь, настолько сильная, что он умрет из-за нее, и при этом никто не выживет, чтобы рассказать об этом. Не будет песни, которая будет передаваться из уст в уста на протяжении веков и которая соединит их навсегда.

Руки обвились вокруг его талии и прижали к мускулистой груди. Арагорн.

Мне жаль, - сказал он, надеясь, что в его голосе не было страха. – Я рано отчаялся. Прости меня.

Мне нечего тебе прощать, любимый.

Леголас закрыл глаза и пожелал, что, когда он снова их откроет, они будут далеко отсюда. Слова возникли сами собой, и он начал петь. Петь об Арагорне, наследнике трона Гондора, и Леголасе, принце Лихолесья. О любви, которую долго отвергали, но которую, несмотря ни на что, нашли. Потом он остановился.

У песни нет конца, - сказал он обречено.

Он будет. И я клянусь на удаче, которая, как утверждает Гимли, всегда мне сопутствует, что мы еще услышим, как ее будут петь в тысячах биваках.

Леголас лишь улыбнулся на это. Он повернулся, чтобы видеть лицо человека:

Ты моя радость. Пока ты рядом, надежда будет со мной.

Надежда будет всегда, - он прошептал и украдкой поцеловал эльфа.

T/N: Огромное спасибо моей бете (уже, кажется, выбившейся из сил) за ее неоценимую (митрил не предлагать) работу! Я просто не могу представить свою жизнь без нашей дружбы, Ольга В. Спасибо тебе!

Всем остальным: Надеюсь, фик вам понравился. В нем две части, так что не забудьте оставить отзыв и сказать мне, хотите ли вы продолжения. Нам с Ольгой это нужно (мы этим дышим)! 


	2. Глава II

_**Название:** Песнь о Любви A Song of Love_

_**Автор: **Anne Higgins (__ahiggins4537 sbcglobal. net_

_**Сайт: **http/ www. angelfire. com / nb / annehiggins / warn. html _

_**Перевод:** Victoria Elner _

_**Бета: **Ольга В._

_**Гамма:** Вера Логинова _

_**Категория: **АВ (альтернативная вселенная), первый раз_

_**Фэндом: **"Властелин Колец"_

_**Пейринг:** Арагорн/Леголас_

_**Рейтинг:** NC-17_

_**Спойлеры:** "Две Башни"_

_**Краткое содержание: **Другая цепь событий в "Двух Башнях" с того момента, как Арагорн падает со скалы. По иронии судьбы, несмотря на название, даже отдаленно не является фиком по песне._

_**Статус: **закончено_

_**Отказ:** Не мое, не претендую, не извлекаю выгоду._

_**Разрешение автора получено. **_

**Песнь о Любви**

Часть II.

Арагорн проснулся. Сначала мягкая постель и чистые простыни сбили его с толку, но потом он вспомнил. Эдорас. Они выиграли битву – в основном благодаря Гендальфу, а не ему – и вернулись в столицу Рохана.

Они не могли оставаться в Пещерах Хельма. Трупы, разлагающиеся на солнце, сделали бы то, что живые враги не смогли. Они собрали павших, людей и эльфов, и покинули форт.

Армия Сарумана так стремилась к заветной цели, что почти не разорила земель Рохана за Вестфольдом. Эдорас остался таким же, каким они его оставили. Павших похоронили с почестями (насколько они смогли их оказать такому числу) и отправились спать.

Арагорн сел и подивился отсутствию боли в израненном теле. Он выглянул в окно – солнце было высоко в небе. Арагорн подумал, что оно уже не раз достигало зенита за то время, что он спал. Четыре дня ушло на то, чтобы его раны зажили. Но он отнюдь не чувствовал себя отдохнувшим.

Встав, он позвал слугу и попросил приготовить ему ванну и принести чего-нибудь поесть.

Как пожелаете, мой господин, - ответил юноша.

Да, и еще одно. Скажи Леголасу, что я проснулся.

Мальчик кивнул и ушел. Он вернулся раньше Леголаса.

Арагорн хмурился, пока принимал ванну и ел. Где же он? Даже если он был занят чем-то действительно важным, он мог бы хотя бы отправить записку.

Арагорн оделся и вышел на балкон. Он смотрел на город, пока ветер сушил его волосы. Люди внизу занимались своими делами, но все было как-то тихо и мрачно. Они победили. Саруман больше не угрожал им, но это была пиррова победа. Если память его не подводила, то семью, потерявшую только одного, можно было назвать счастливой.

И это только начало… Арагорн покачал головой. Силы Саурона не стояли на месте, и судьба Гондора висела на волоске. Его предназначение, как тяжелая ноша, давила на плечи. Кровь королей текла в его жилах, но последуют ли за ним люди Гондора? Ему вспомнились слова Боромира на совете: "Гондору не нужен король!"

Ты слишком много думаешь, мой юный друг.

Гендальф, а не Леголас, но он был искренне рад видеть мага.

Четыре дня?

Маг кивнул:

Они пошли тебе на пользу, как я посмотрю.

Да. Но никакой сон не подготовит меня к тому, что ждет впереди…

Арагорн никогда не хотел стать королем. Никогда. Но, похоже, у него не было выбора.

Если Фродо добьется успеха, то все будет хорошо.

Легко сказать! Как будто армии Саурона исчезнут после уничтожения кольца! Арагорн сомневался, что даже ему могло так повезти.

И что потом? Я и Гондор…

Гендальф улыбнулся.

Я думаю, что это будет великий союз.

Арагорн покачал головой:

Но как долго? Люди Средиземья придают большое значение крови. Я буду последним из своей семьи.

Это я слышал, но это не имеет значения.

Арагорн уставился на мага.

Всю свою жизнь я слышу о том, что это очень важно, а ты утверждаешь, что это не приведет ни к каким нелицеприятным последствиям.

Хмм… Знаешь, а зачем бессмертному королю наследник?

Бессмертному! О чем ты говоришь!

Еще одна улыбка, полная скрытности и озорства.

Есть вещи, которые не знают до поры до времени даже те, кого воспитали эльфы. По правде говоря, даже некоторые эльфы в наше время об этом не знают.

Арагорну это совсем не нравилось.

Я слушаю.

Если бы ты отказался от зова сердца и женился бы на Арвен, ваш сын, безусловно, стал бы великим королем и пошел бы по твоим стопам. Но сила любой крови, даже самой-самой, в конце концов, иссякает.

Да, этого-то он и боялся – что кровь в его жилах сделает его "достойным" наследником Исильдура, и он всех подведет.

Будто прочитав его мысли, Гендальф усмехнулся.

Но ты выбрал принца, а не королеву, и, сделав так, обрел любовь, не виданную в этих землях веками, - Гендальф улыбнулся. – Чтобы увидеть, как это волшебство возвращается в мир, эльфы, что не уплыли, останутся, а другие вернутся из Валинора. С этого все начнется. Гномы не будут прятаться в своих рудниках, хоббиты не исчезнут, как это было когда-то.

Мага захватили мысль о нескончаемых годах славы, и Арагорн посчитал, что надо вернуть его к теме разговора.

Я люблю Леголаса и знаю, что наше чувство – большая редкость, но я все равно не понимаю.

Давным-давно, во времена, ныне забытые, об истине еще помнили, но, как и многие истины, ее извратили, превратив в нечто совсем иное. Много эльфов пострадало из-за этого.

Черт!

Из-за чего?

Если любовь человека и эльфа достаточно велика, то возникает нить, что привязывает смертного к эльфийскому долголетию.

Ты имеешь в виду, что если я возьму его…

Нет, в том-то и дело. Это связь разума и души, а не тела.

Арагорну стало не по себе, когда он понял, что же происходило в прошлом. Достижение бессмертия через насилия. От этого ему стало не хорошо, и он вовсе забыл злиться по поводу того, что ему не рассказали об этом раньше.

После признания в любви, это происходит довольно быстро.

Да, это объясняло то, что он почувствовал в зале, когда Леголас начал петь, да и ощущение во время битвы.

Как это происходит, Гендальф? Я живу, пока он живет, или это палка о двух концах: он последует за мной, если я паду на поле боя?

Гибель одного станет смертью другого. И так было для Леголаса на протяжении всех этих лет.

Арагорн ненавидел все это. На мгновенье он подумал о том, чтобы увезти Леголаса куда-нибудь далеко, где будет безопасно, и так они смогут вечно быть вместе. Если, конечно, такое место еще есть. Он вздохнул. От судьбы не уйдешь. Они либо погибнут в этой войне, либо будут править вместе… Боги…

Разве можно править вечно?

Нет, но ты можешь править, пока людям будет нужен король.

Это звучало, как очень-очень долгое время. Что Арагорн понял так это то, что бесполезно бороться с судьбой и ее интригами.

Где он?

Гендальф на мгновенье почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке:

Хм, последний раз я его видел в тронном зале Теодена.

Арагорн кивнул и отправился на поиски эльфа, с которым ему предстояло пережить все это безумство.

- Приятно видеть тебя живым и здоровым, друг, - поприветствовал Арагорна Гимли, когда тот вошел в тронный зал.

Теодена не было. Вероятно, он все еще спал. Но Эовин была с гномом.

Арагорн улыбнулся в ответ на ее улыбку, но в ее глазах он видел печаль. Во времена великих бед и несчастий мы склонны тянуться ко всему хорошему. Арагорн понимал, что она ошибочно приняла его предложение дружбы за что-то другое. Ему хотелось бы осмотрительнее вести себя с ней и избавить тем самым от боли и страданий. Но Арагорн даже не мог извиниться перед ней, не унизив.

Гимли, Эовин, - кивнул он обоим, - я искал Леголаса.

Гимли кашлянул:

Сейчас, возможно, не самое подходящее время…

Что?

Эльф в ярости – не самый приятный опыт.

В ярости?

Да. Ну, ты знаешь, я не говорю по-эльфийски. Но я вполне могу узнать проклятие, если его слышу, да и несколько слов на всеобщем проскользнули, - гном переминался с ноги на ногу. – Похоже, его не слишком воодушевили наши "выкрутасы" на мосту.

Выкрутасы…

Да, именно так он это назвал.

Где он!

Знаешь, приятель, по своему горькому опыту…

Где! – прорычал Арагорн.

Гимли взглянул на него, четко давая понять, что они с Леголасом друг друга стоят:

Он пошел другим путем в твою комнату, услышав, что ты направился сюда.

Арагорн выругался по-эльфийски.

Он тоже это сказал.

Арагорн развернулся на каблуках и вылетел из зала. Гимли крикнул ему в след:

Он даст тебе то, чего ты хочешь, приятель, но он заставит тебя страдать за это.

Разве он это уже не делает. Хорошо, мы еще посмотрим, кто будет страдать! Может, он и не эльф, но он прекрасно знает, как иметь дело с Дивным народом.

Арагорн чуть ли не вышиб дверь в свою комнату. Гендальфа не было, но Леголас стоял у балкона.

Глаза горели злостью, он повернулся лицом к Арагорну, назвав его так, что в самом утонченном переводе было бы "сын орка".

Я не так представлял себе наши отношения, Леголаса, но пусть будет так! – он закрыл дверь за собой.

Выбор эльфа оставлял желать лучшего. Его скорость превосходила силу человека, но такое преимущество было невозможно использовать в маленьком закрытом помещении.

Леголас чуть ли не зарычал и бросился на него.

Арагорн уклонился, но скорость победила, и удар пришелся по щеке. Он обжег его, но Арагорн сделал так, что, казалось, он был действительно сильным, отклонившись назад. А потом, быстро наклонившись, ему удалось поймать эльфа.

Его вес заставил их упасть на пол так, что Арагорн оказался на Леголасе. Это выбило почву из-под ног у эльфа, и Арагорну удалось прижать того к полу.

Хватит! – огрызнулся он, прижимая тонкие запястья эльфа к полу по обе стороны от прекрасной золотоволосой головки. – Я не хочу причинять тебе боль.

О! Так значит, тебе не все равно, что происходит со мной! – огрызнулся в ответ Леголас. – Правда, ты совсем обо мне не думал, прыгая на тот мост.

Я делал лишь то, что должен был, - прошипел Арагорн. – Ты тоже воин, ты должен понять меня.

Но ты был без меня! – выкрикнул Леголас, пытаясь высвободиться. – Ты оставил меня на стене наблюдать за твоей смертью… вновь!

Поняв, что имел в виду эльф, Арагорн ослабил хватку, но Леголас больше не вырывался. Вместо этого он просто лежал на полу, уставившись на человека. В его глазах были ярость и боль.

У меня не было времени послать за тобой, - объяснил он, садясь и облокачиваясь на ножкукровати. – Гимли был рядом, а ты нет.

Леголас не шевельнулся, продолжая с интересом разглядывать потолок:

Ты, по крайней мере, не врешь мне, что знал, что я тебя спасу.

Арагорн потянулся и взял Леголаса за руку:

Но мне кажется, что я знал. Твой лук надо мной, топор Гимли за моей спиной – я меньше всего думал о том, что могу погибнуть там, на мосту.

Но если бы я не бросил тебе веревку, тебя бы уже не было с нами.

Я знал, что ты этого не допустишь.

Но я не знал, где ты.

Арагорн приподнял Леголаса и усадил к себе на колени.

Нет, ты знал. И я знал, где ты. Мы связаны, хотя я еще до конца не понял как, но мы не подведем друг друга.

Связаны?

Разве Гендальф не рассказал тебе?

Маленькая печальная улыбка появилась на лице Леголаса:

Он пытался что-то мне поведать, но…

Но ты был слишком занят – ты закатывал истерику –вместо того, чтобы выслушать.

Что-то вроде этого.

Арагорн поцеловал эльфа лоб.

Смерть от разбитого сердца – это не твоя судьба, любимый.

Без загадок и отговорок он пересказал Леголасу слова Гендальфа. Они умрут в один миг или не умрут совсем.

Эльф смотрел на него с удивлением:

Разве это возможно?

Я знал, где ты во время битвы. Все время.

И я знал, куда смотреть, когда почувствовал, что нужен тебе.

Арагорн кивнул.

Мы – единое целое, мой Леголас.

Слезы заблестели в светлых глазах эльфа.

Подходящий конец нашей песни.

Арагорн улыбнулся и нежно провел рукой по его щеке.

Да, и начало новой, еще более прекрасной.

Я люблю тебя.

А я тебя.

Докажи. Дай мне это почувствовать.

Я буду делать это при каждом подходящем случае всю мою оставшуюся жизнь, - ответил Арагорн и поцеловал эльфа.

Сильно. Его язык проскользнул в восхитительный рот, пробуя его на вкус. Он стремился к этому на протяжении многих лет, даже не позволяя себе мечтать об этом. "Мой!" – подумал он и застонал от удовольствия.

Руки ласкали его, раздевали его, пока он снимал одежду с эльфа. Такая приятная, такая нежная. Он никогда не прикасался к такой восхитительной коже. Или, просто, ни одно другое существо не было достаточно восхитительным для него? Он мог бы наслаждаться этим часами, но у Леголаса были другие планы.

Во мне, Арагорн, - торопил эльф, поднимая ногами и отклоняясь назад. – Ты – во мне до того, как я умру от желания.

Это невозможно, но он понимал его чувства.

Нам понадобиться что-то, чтобы облегчить вход, - прошептал Арагорн, покусывая ближайшее остроконечное ухо.

Уже готово, - простонал эльф и покраснел. – Мое желание было больше мое гнева.

Небольшая смена центра тяжести, осторожный толчок, и тело Леголаса открылось ему. Такое теплое, такое тугое. Такое его.

Я люблю тебя, - простонал он и начал двигаться. - Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя.

Леголас не мог произнести ни слова, его руки и ноги обвились вокруг человека, двигаясь вместе с ним. Он лишь издавал тихие стоны с каждым толчком, но вскоре и это прекратилось, только выражение его лица убеждало Арагорна, что не один он пребывает в состоянии экстаза.

Леголас! – вскрикнул он, и его семя выплеснулось в теплое тело вокруг него.

Дрожь, вскрик и что-то мокрое между их сплетенных тел. Это заставило их лишь хотеть большего.

Несколько часов спустя они лежали в объятиях друг друга, и Леголас начал петь снова. Но на этот раз у песни был конец. И новое начало.

_A/N:_ Эта история пришла мне в голову, когда я впервые увидела Леголаса, смотрящего в то, что по его мнению, было водной могилой Арагорна _(T/N_: _Я не раз пересмотрела этот момент и полностью согласна с автором. Так друзей не провожают! )_ И еще я подумала, что Леголасу совсем не понравилось, что Арагорн атаковал орков на мосту без него.

Я знаю, что изменила судьбу влюбленного в человека эльфа, но мне кажется, что любовь должна все побеждать, а не вести к смерти от одиночества.

**Конец**


End file.
